


Lando Norris' Guide On How To Be A Gay Ally

by 015255



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humour, M/M, No Homo, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015255/pseuds/015255
Summary: What's a little kissing between friends? Between gamers?





	Lando Norris' Guide On How To Be A Gay Ally

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains: the stupidest amount of no homo that is physically possible, a vague spoiler for the 2003 basketball drama, One Tree Hill, two dudes being bros and one (1) reference

The problem with Lando is that Daniel can never tell if he's being serious or not.

"Hello, Dan," he greets.

"Lando," he observes, with remarkable intelligence.

"Me," Lando agrees, peering around Daniel to look into his apartment. "Thanks, man, I'm glad you acknowledged that."

"Lando," Daniel repeats, as if saying his name again will reveal exactly why Lando Norris has arrived at his apartment at three in the afternoon in the middle of the summer break. "Don't you live in England?"

"Exactly," Lando says, smiling as if Daniel read his mind. "Can I stay at your place for a bit? Max either kicked me out or sent me here out of good will, depending on whether you want to take his comments about you being a 'bit of a cradle snatcher' seriously or not."

"I'm just gonna ignore that last bit," Daniel says, pointedly  _ not _ thinking about what exactly Max might have said about him, the little shit. He steps aside and gestures towards the sofa. "I'm re-watching the best parts of  _ One Tree Hill _ . Wanna come in?"

Lando makes a beeline for the TV, sizing it up before making a spot for himself at one end of the sofa. Daniel gingerly sets himself down at the opposite end.

"This show looks  _ awful _ , man," Lando says. "Sorry."

"Oh, bugger off, Tom Holland," Dan says, eyebrows raised in some facetious suggestion of a challenge. "It's about teenage drama. You'd know all about that kind of thing."

"I'd like to think I escaped all  _ that _ mess when I left school two years ago," Lando retorts.

"Still fresh, huh," Dan says, only mostly in jest, and reaches for the remote to turn down the volume. "So, why'd Max kick you out?"

"He didn't, really. I just didn't want to say with him while Dilara was visiting, you know," Lando admits. "You know,  _ girls _ ."

He doesn't know, actually, but Daniel's navigated far more terrible conversations with less. "I didn't even know you were, you know, gay," Daniel says, levelling Lando with a perplexed expression as best he can while sitting five feet apart from him on a two-metre long sofa. Lando adds it to a list of  _ aspects of Daniel Ricciardo to take as a challenge _ , and shuffles closer.

"I'm not gay," he responds evenly, as he slides properly into Daniel's space. "I'm all for gay rights, though. Did you see my Twitch emote?"

"I - no," Daniel says, deciding to pointedly  _ not _ look at Lando as he presses their sides together, a ribbon of warmth connecting their bodies in a manner that he doesn't find distracting at all, obviously. 

"It's okay, man. Just the other day I forgot that you had won seven races. It happens," Lando assures him. "Anyway, I'm an ally, of course. Not that there's anything  _ wrong _ with being gay, dude, unless - what are you, some kind of homophobe?"

"I love gays, actually," Daniel says in defence, like a normal person. "I think they're - really cool?"

"Exactly, man. I think gay people know how to keep things real," Lando says. "Maybe almost as much as me and my homies."

"Dude. I literally have no idea what the fuck you're on about right now," Daniel says flatly, but doesn't move as Lando turns to face him proper.

"All I'm saying," Lando says, leaning up to kiss Daniel briefly on the lips, an action to which Daniel has sadly few objections, "is that a bro can appreciate how attractive his bro is," he continues, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek, "and maybe get a little breathless at the site of his chiseled features," he murmurs, brushing his lips over Daniel's jaw, "and manly stubble," he adds, "without being gay about it."

Daniel inhales readily, considering his options. "Sounds reasonable to me," he assents, and pulls Lando into his lap.

Lando presses close, his torso almost flush against Daniel's, and bends to kiss him again, the warm slide of his lips fraying into Daniel's patience. It's almost embarrassing how little it took for Lando to get to this point, but any shits previously given fly straight out the window as he rests his hands on Daniel's shoulders, his thumbs digging into his collarbone. Daniel responds by bringing his hands to Lando's waist, fingers slipping under the worn edges of his Mountain Dew® coloured Valentino Rossi™ shirt.

Abruptly, Lando stops, pulling back, his hands steadily making a path running down Daniel's torso to rest on his thighs. "Let me just-" Daniel doesn't have time to miss Lando's warmth before he lifts himself off Daniel's lap, instead nestling himself kneeling on the floor so he's flanked on both sides by Daniel's calves. 

Lando looks up, eyes searching and mouth annoyingly coy for a kid a decade younger than him, and smiles. "Can I suck you off?"

"Jesus Christ," Daniel says, in lieu of an answer.

"Lando, actually," says Lando, and Daniel is either going to lose his fucking mind or bust a nut all over Lando Norris' face, depending on how long this takes. Perhaps both.

"I'm tempted to take you up on that just to shut you up, honestly," Daniel jabs.

Leaning further into the gap between Daniel's legs, Lando smooths his hand over Daniel's thigh to rest unsubtly on where he's half-hard under his shorts. "Is that a yes?"

Daniel breathes in sharply as Lando's fast twitch gamer fingers brush over his clothed erection. "Please," he says, and Lando doesn't waste any more time, pulling down Daniel's pants to look at his dick.

"Nice," he says. "Eight out of eight, bro. Would rate," he commends, and any respect Daniel had for  _ young people _ and their  _ video games _ goes out the window.

There's something gratifying about the wave of incredulity that washes over Daniel as Lando presses a little kiss to the tip of his cock, as if to remind him  _ oh yeah, right, one of your colleagues is about to get you off in the friendliest no-homo way possible, you're still normal for finding this incredibly fucking strange. _

"What's that look for, brother?" Lando asks, his quizzical expression edging far too close towards being crestfallen for Daniel's liking.

"I can't believe you just kissed my dick," Daniel says, the absolute paradigm of truth and morality.

Lando has the audacity to  _ shrug _ . "Just paying my respects," he says. "Respect is the most important part of the tenets of brohood."

Well, he's not wrong. "Oh, forgive me," he says, his attempt at sarcasm undercut by the fact that his voice definitely  _ does not _ waver because Lando Norris holding his dick has  _ absolutely no _ effect on him at all. "By all means, then, mate," he gestures, because studies have shown that Daniel Ricciardo is not a patient man by any means, especially not when a cute guy is kneeling between his legs.

"Thanks, bro," Lando says, and Daniel has to make a physical effort not to laugh at the sheer absurdity of Lando saying  _ thanks bro _ before - " _ Holy shit _ ," he swears, inhaling sharply as Lando drags his tongue up the underside of his cock, slow and experimental.

"Hm," Lando says, the least amount of words he's said since deciding to freeload at Daniel's place, before leaning forward again.

Daniel closes his eyes and silently sends a prayer to the trinity in reparations for a lifetime of sin as Lando puts his mouth around his cock in earnest this time, hands set on working their way up Daniel's inner thighs to stroke him at the base.

Lando manages to make up for his obvious lack of experience by being both  _ Lando fucking Norris _ , known youthful gamer twink, as well as by virtue of being extremely enthusiastic about sucking Daniel's cock, apparently. 

Trying to play it cool proves to be a battle that Daniel is steadily losing, and Lando seems to know it, based on the way he pauses, assuming a faux-innocent expression. "Enjoying yourself?" he asks.

"No more than you a-  _ fuck _ ," he breathes, as Lando swirls his tongue over the head of his cock, bending forward in an attempt to swallow down the rest of his length, before stifling a choke.

With a wet cough, Lando pulls back, apparently admonished by his own gag reflex, but goes in again, taking in as much of Daniel's cock as he can without choking again.

"Mate, I'm gonna," Daniel doesn't manage to finish his sentence before Lando looks him in the eye and swipes his tongue over his tip, bobbing his head as if willing for Daniel's release.

Daniel is not a man to disappoint, punctuating his orgasm by running shaky fingers through Lando's hair as he spills into the warmth of Lando's mouth.

"Eugh," Lando says, face twisting in thinly veiled disgust after sliding his mouth off Daniel. He reaches over too the coffee table to retrieve a tissue to spit into. "Sorry, man. Not that I don't love you - I'm just not a fan of the taste, y'know?"

"Trust me when I say it doesn't matter," Daniel assures him. "Holy shit."

Lando pushes himself back up onto the sofa, and exhales deeply as he leans into Daniel's shoulder. "Thanks for letting me stay here," he says, and, well, Daniel can overlook the fact that he never actually gave his express permission for Lando to stay.

Daniel pauses, frowning and swiveling to level Lando another look, not made easier now that the distance had been reduced from five feet to exactly zero. "I hope you didn't-"

"Nah, it's cool, man, you're just hot and I'm horny," Lando says, and Daniel can't argue with that. "No homo," he adds. 

"Of course," Daniel says, completely deadpan. "Do you need some help with," he gestures towards Lando's crotch in what's probably his least suave move to date.

"Maybe later," Lando shrugs, and stretches, wrapping his arm around Daniel's shoulder in a facsimile of the most notoriously terrible flirting move in the entire world. "Just having some fun between bros," he mumbles.

"Lando, my man," Daniel starts, and looks at the uninspiring drama of  _ One Tree Hill _ flashing across the TV, which was apparently playing through that entire ordeal.

"What's up?" Lando asks, somehow already absorbed in the episode. "Holy shit, he killed Keith?"

"Nevermind, dude," Daniel says. "Just admiring your allyship, is all."


End file.
